Vampire AcademyFanFictionBlind sided
by MiCky MoUsE's imagination
Summary: This is another version of SK. What could have been. It explores the possibilities of what could have been if Dimitri and Rose had been just friends. Who would they end up with? What would happen to the academy? Read to find out! : pls review!
1. Chapter 1

Okay so this is my version of shadow kissed, or at least part of it. I like most of you really wanted Rose to end up with Dimitri and get her happily ever after but by the end of SK I was wondering what it would be like if Rose wasn't with Dimitri but someone else. Someone that could love her publicly and also take care of her. So this is my story. Also I started to think more about Dimitri and his 'friendship' with Tasha, how easy it was for them to be together and how it might have ended if he had taken the opportunity with Tasha

Things to remember:

Instead of Lissa taking Rose to the spa Adrian does

There was never a fortune telling

So basically forget everything that you know happened after the royal court

Tasha was also at the court for the trial

The queen approves of Rose, although she warns her not to disgrace the queen in any way

Rose is getting tired of the hard faced Dimitri

BTW- All Rose wants is for someone to love her and protect her, not make decisions for her (Victor's trial), also since frostbite Tasha has visited the academy a few times and Rose has seen that there is some sort of connection between her and Dimitri. At first she's jealous but then she gets a bit confused and annoyed at herself not Dimitri!

Don't worry all will be explained! 

Disclaimer: I do not own anything! Everything belongs to Richelle Mead!! This is just something I did to pass time in the lead up to Blood Promise!!! 

Royal Court- Victor's trial

"I can't believe Victor would say those things about you and Dimitri, it's disgraceful!" Lissa was still carrying on about the so-called accusations made by Victor in court. Suddenly Dimitri appeared behind her with Tasha in close pursuit.

"Tasha!" Lissa exclaimed, "I didn't know you were coming."

"Well I thought I had to be here to support all of you," as she said this her hand found Dimitri's, without looking down he entwined his fingers through hers, "and I didn't think Dimka could go through this alone."

Dimitri looked down at her and laughed, "silly Tasha always putting others before yourself-"

Tasha cut him off, "are you saying you'd rather I hadn't come?" she looked at him with mock horror.

Dimitri smiled at her and put a stay piece of her hair behind her ear, "I always enjoy your company Tasha."

She just laughed at him. "Dimka, Dimka, Dimka, you always did know how to get yourself into trouble with the ladies."

Lissa quietly cleared her throat. "Um, sorry to interrupt but Rose and I have to go, she's got a meeting with the queen. We'll see you two later." She grabbed my arm and wheeled us around, heading for the back of the court- and the queen's chambers.

She waited outside while I went in to see the queen.

I went into the room and found Tatiana standing with her hands clasped, posture stiff and impatient. She was dressed like a corporate businesswoman again, with a sleek brown blazer and skirt set. That color wouldn't have been my first choice to go with her dark gray hair, but that was her style adviser's problem, not mine.

I bowed just as Lissa had and glanced around the room. Priscilla was gone; only a couple guardians remained. I expected Tatiana to tell me to sit, but instead, she stood up and walked right over to me. Her face did not look happy.

"Miss Hathaway," she said sharply, "I'm going to keep this brief. You are going to stop this atrocious affair you're having with my great-nephew. Immediately."

"I...WHAT?"

"You heard me. I don't know how far things have gone, and honestly, I really don't want to know the details. That's not the point. The point is that it's going to go no farther."

The queen was looking down on me, hands on her hips, clearly waiting for me to swear I'd do whatever she wanted. Except I kind of couldn't. I glanced around the room, certain this was some sort of joke. I looked to the two guardians across the room, half-hoping they'd explain what was going on, but they were doing that seeing-without-actually-seeing thing. No eye contact. I turned back to the queen.

"Um, Your Majesty ... there's been some kind of mistake. There's nothing going on between Adrian and me."

"Do you think I'm an idiot?" she asked.

Wow. That was an opening.

"No, Your Majesty."

"Well, that's a start. There's no point in lying to me. People have seen you together, here and back at your school. I saw you myself in the courtroom." Damn it. Why had Adrian chosen that moment to be chivalrous and sneak another hug? "I've heard all the illicit details about what's going on, and it is going to stop right here, right now. Adrian Ivashkov is not going to run off with some cheap dhampir girl, so you might as well rid yourself of that delusion right now."

"I never thought he was going to-seeing as how we're not involved," I said. "I mean, we're friends, that's all. He likes me. He's a flirt. And if you want to talk illicit stuff, then...yeah, I'm pretty sure he's got a list of illicit things he'd like to do with me. Lots of illicit things. But we're not doing them. Your Majesty."

As soon as the words left my mouth, I felt like an idiot. From the look on her face, however, it didn't seem like things could really get any worse for me.

"I know about you," she said. "All anyone talks about are your recent awards and accolades, but I haven't forgotten that it was you who took Vasilisa away. I also know about the trouble you used to get into-I know about the drinking, about the men. If it was up to me, I'd pack you up and send you off to some blood whore commune. You'd probably fit in well."

Drinking and men? She made me sound like an alcoholic prostitute when, honestly, I'd probably drunk no more than other teenagers at high school parties. Telling her this seemed useless, though. Pointing out that I was still a virgin probably wouldn't have made much of a difference either.

"But," she continued, "your recent... achievements make sending you away impossible. Everyone believes you have some glorious future ahead of you. Maybe you do. Regardless, if I can't stop you from being a guardian, I can affect whose guardian you are."

I stiffened. "What are you saying? Are you threatening me?" I spoke the words tentatively, not as a challenge. She couldn't be serious. Taking me away from Lissa during the field experience was one thing, but we were talking about an entirely different matter now.

"I'm just saying I have a great interest in Vasilisa's future, that's all. And if I have to protect her from corrupting influences, I will. We can find her another guardian. We can find you another Moroi."

"You can't do that!" I exclaimed. I could tell by the look on her face that she was happy to finally get a real reaction out of me. I was both angry and afraid, and I fought hard against my normal explosive instincts. Diplomacy and honesty were what I needed now. "I'm not doing anything with Adrian. Really. You can't punish me for something I'm not doing." I quickly remembered to add: "Your Majesty."

"I don't want to punish you at all, Rose. I just want to make sure we understand each other. Moroi men don't marry dhampir girls. They play with them. Every girl thinks it's going to be different with her-even your mother did with Ibrahim, but she was wrong too."

"With who?" I asked, the name hitting me like a slap in the face. Ibrahim? I'd never even heard of that name, let alone someone called that. I wanted to ask who he was and what his connection to my mother was, but Tatiana just kept talking.

"They're always wrong. And you can try your hardest to change that, but it's a waste of time." She shook her head, like she felt sorry for these dhampir girls, but her smug air contradicted any true sympathy. "You can use your pretty face and easy body as much as you want, but in the end, you're the one who'll get used. He may say he loves you now, but in the end; he'll get tired of you. Save yourself the grief. I'm doing you a favor."

"But he isn't saying he loves-" There was no point. The ironic thing here was that I was fairly certain Adrian did just want to use me for sex. I didn't have any delusions about that. But seeing as I wasn't actually sleeping with him, there was no problem-except, well, that Tatiana seemed to see of all this as a problem. I sighed, suspecting no argument was going to make her believe that I wasn't interested in Adrian. "Look, if you're so certain we can't have a future together, then why are you telling me this? According to you, he's going to throw me away anyway. Your Majesty."

She hesitated for just a second, and I nearly laughed. Despite her trash-talking about me, my mom, and other dhampirs, some part of her really was worried that I might indeed be charming and pretty enough to seduce Adrian into a disgraceful marriage. She quickly hid her uncertainty.

"I like to take care of things before they become messy, that's all. Besides, it's going to make things easier for him and Vasilisa if they aren't dragging around baggage from you."

Whoa, whoa. My moment of brief satisfaction shattered- into confusion. I was as lost now as I'd been when she first started accusing me of being involved with Adrian.

"Him and... Vasilisa? Lissa? What are you talking about?" I forgot the Your Majesty, but I don't think she cared at this point.

"The two of them are an excellent match," she said, sounding like she was about ready to purchase some artwork. "Despite your bad influence, Vasilisa's grown into a very promising young woman. She has a very serious, very dedicated nature that will cure some of his recklessness. And being together would allow them to continue examining their...unusual magical situation."

Five minutes ago, me marrying Adrian had been the craziest thing I'd ever heard. It had just been trumped, however, by the thought of Lissa marrying Adrian.

"Lissa and Adrian. Together. You can't be serious. Your Majesty."

"If they're both here together, I think they'll come around to it. They already have a certain charisma around each other. Plus, both of Adrian's grandmothers came from branches of the Dragomir family. He has more than enough blood to help her carry on the Dragomir line."

"So does Christian Ozera." In one of their more disgustingly cute moments, Lissa and Christian had looked up his family tree to see if he had enough Dragomir genes to be able to pass on the name. When they found out he did, they'd then starting naming their future children. It had been horrible. I'd left after Lissa told me they'd name their third daughter after me.

"Christian Ozera?" That condescending smile of hers tightened. "There is no way Vasilisa Dragomir is going to marry him."

"Well, yeah. Not anytime soon. I mean, they're going to go to college and-"

"Not now, not ever," interrupted Tatiana. "The Dragomirs are an ancient and exalted line of royalty. Their last descendent is not going to attach herself to someone like him."

"He's royal," I said in a low voice that was on the verge of becoming my scary voice. For whatever reason, her insulting Christian made me angrier than her insulting me. "The Ozera line is every bit as important as the Dragomirs and Ivashkovs. He's royal, just like Lissa, like Adrian, and like you."

She snorted. "He is not like us. Yes, the Ozeras are one of the royal houses, and yes, he has several respectable distant cousins. But we aren't talking about them. We're talking about the son of someone who purposely became a Strigoi. Do you know how many times that's happened in my lifetime? Nine. Nine in fifty years. And his parents were two of them."

"Yes-his parents," I said. "Not him."

"It doesn't matter. The Dragomir princess cannot associate with someone like him. That position is simply too prestigious."

"But your nephew is the perfect choice," I said bitterly. "Your Majesty."

"If you're such a smart girl, then you tell me-back at St. Vladimir's, how are they treated? How do your classmates view Christian? How do they view Christian and Vasilisa together?" Her eyes gleamed knowingly.

"Fine," I said. "They have lots of friends."

"And Christian is fully accepted?"

Immediately, I thought of Jesse and Ralf grilling me about Christian. And yes, there were plenty of people who still avoided Christian like he was already Strigoi. It was why he'd had no partner in culinary science. I tried to hide my thoughts, but my hesitation had given me away.

"You see?" she exclaimed. "And that's just a microcosm of society. Imagine it on a bigger scale. Imagine how it'll be when she's active in the government and trying to get others to support her. He'll be a liability. She'll make enemies just because of him. Do you really want that to happen to her?"

It was exactly what Christian had feared, and I denied it now as much as I had to him. "It won't happen. You're wrong."

"And you're very young, Miss Hathaway. You're also delaying your flight." She moved toward the door. The guardians across the room were by her side in the blink of an eye. "I have nothing more to say and hope this will be the last time we ever have a discussion like this." Or any discussion, I thought.

She left, and as soon as etiquette said I could go, I sprinted off to catch my plane. My head reeled as I went. How insane was that lady? Not only was she convinced that I was on the verge of eloping with Adrian, she also believed that she could work some kind of arranged marriage with him and Lissa. It was almost impossible to figure out which part of that conversation had been the most ridiculous.

Lissa was still waiting for me outside, I quickly composed my expression and went to greet her. Her eyes were full of excitement when she saw me. "Rose you'l never guess what happened! The plane is delayed so we have a few more hours to explore the court!"

I smiled at her, "Well what do you want to do first I asked," struggling to keep my face calm.

She looked a little sheepish, "well when Christian called with the news we sort of-"

I cut her off, "Liss I completely understand."

She turned to me her eyes ful of appreciation that abruptly changed to concern. "Rose you look a little green, are you sure you're alright?"

I met her concerned gaze, "Lissa you need to stop worrying about me and go meet Christian. You know he probably has something really special planned to celebrate."

She continued to look into my eyes, her eyes full of concern. "Rose you could always come with if you wanted to-"

I cut her off, "Lissa seriously I'm just tired I'm going to go have a nap before the plane leaves."

She gave me a quick hug before practically running down the passageway.

I wandered out onto the path, it was dark, the tall street lamps cast shadows across the deserted road. I walked up to the nearest post and slid down until I was sitting on the cold cement. Suddenly the light above me was cut out by tall blonde haired figure, with green eyes, Adrian.

"Adrian, what are you doing here?" I asked

He looked me over twice before answering. It was during this time that I noticed I was still wearing the black short shorts and blue tank top I had intended to fly in. "I'm here little dhampir, because I was worried about you, considering you just faced my great aunt, alone."

"It wasn't that bad, she just told me that I was not to have a relationship with you otherwise she would send me to a community."

He winced a little at this. "Well seeing as I am the cause of that at least let me make it up to you, please!"

He stared into my eyes almost as if he was searching for something. "Make it up to me how exactly Adrian?"

He laughed before grabbing my hand and leading me off down the street.

"Adrian I may be a bit upset but I not that upset," I told him as I eyed the guest lodgings that we seemed to be heading towards.

"Silly little dhampir, I'm not really the bastard you seem think of me as, I would never dream of taking advantage no matter how upset you may seem."

I stared at him shocked. "Adrian it's just I really don't know enough about you to think otherwise."

"Well I'm just going to have to change that aren't I?" he asked, he laughed again and suddenly came to a stop. I looked up at the entrance we had stopped in front of, it had a sign in front that read; 'Royal day SPA'.

"Adrian you know very well that I cannot go in there!" I stared at his amused expression with shock all over my face.

"Little dhampir, you're with me, you can go anywhere." He took my hand again and led me straight through the entrance and into a well-lit room with a receptionist sitting at large wooden desk to the far side of the room. The other walls were lined with doors.

Adrian approached the counter and after a short conversation with the receptionist led me through one of the doors and down a passageway and into another room. This room was dimly lit with soft coloured walls and two large plants in clay pots against one wall. It gave the room a rainforest feel, and the soft sounds of a waterfall coming from the speakers in the roof only added to the relaxed atmosphere.

Positioned in the middle of the room side by side with a small aisle running between them, were two massage tables. Two moroi sat on the end of the tables facing each other whispering. They looked up on our entrance but I managed to over hear part of their conversation.

"I really don't understand what he sees in her I heard she's just after him to get his money…"

"Er, hi I'm Adrian Ivashkov and this is Rose Hathaway, we have an appointment." Adrian spoke directly towards the dark haired man who had been talking when we entered. The poor guy was almost frozen in place, shock on his face. It was the taller blonde haired man who spoke.

"Yes of course Mr Ivashkov, we've been expecting you."

"So I've noticed," muttered Adrian under his breath. The dark haired man seemed to snap out of his daze and handed both me and Adrian large fluffy white bath robes. Before ushering us towards change rooms.

I was walking a bit too fast when I emerged from the change rooms and bumped into Adrian. I slipped on tiled floor. I landed on my side with a sickening crack. I looked into Adrian's face which was full of alarm before I felt the pain. I cried out in pain.

Adrian quickly lent down and scooped me up in his arms, softly cradling me against his chest. Even through his thick robe I could feel his well-formed chest. Suddenly I felt like there was an electrical current running between the two of us. He must have felt it to because he was huge smile plastered across his face. Without even thinking I snuggled myself in closer to him.

He walked over to one of the massage tables and sat me on it. The two moroi were quickly by his side arguing over whether or not to get a doctor.

Adrian cut them off, "it's ok, she just cracked a couple of ribs, and I'll just heal them."

I looked him in the eyes, "Adrian you know what using spirit will do to you, and I'm not going to let that happen."

He laughed, "my little dhampir, it is very lucky for you that there is a pub next door," I raised my eyebrows, "alright well let me put it this way, I'm going to heal you but in return you can accompany to the pub, after our massage if you want."

I realised I wasn't going to win, "fine and I'll come to the pub with you to make sure nothing happens."

He smiled at me and before I could even say anything he had slipped his hand through the front of my robe. I gasped as he brushed my boob. The two moroi were basically frozen still with shocked expressions on their faces. I couldn't help blushing as his hand felt along my ribcage until it came to a stop and my blush deepened. I looked over to see him smirk before I felt the magic flow through me and the pain in my rib cage began to dim. Before I knew it 'it' was over, his hand brushed my boob again and this time when I gasped his smirk grew more pronounced.

We continued to receive our massages. I felt great after my back and feet had been done. Although I didn't look at him directly I could feel his gaze throughout the session, and each time I looked up and met his gaze I would blush and he would laugh.

I had a lot of time to think while the dark haired Moroi worked on my back.

Suddenly everything seemed to fall into place. It was obvious to me that Dimitri loved me and that I also loved him. However there seemed to be a very deep connection between him ad Tasha. The connection was so natural that I was sure Dimitri didn't even notice. The way she made him laugh and how there was always a smile on her face while she was with him. The other thing I noticed was that some part of me was yearning to be closer to Adrian! Some part of me wanted to grab his hand where it lay limply over the side of his massage table.

The most important thing I realised was that I didn't love Dimitri enough to have felt pain when he held Tasha's hand, or tucked her hair behind her ear. I loved Dimitri, but I loved him like a best friend and sure I lusted for him towards the end of last semester but that was only because I was lonely and there were no other men in my life that I trusted or respected. That was exactly it, I trusted Dimitri and respected him, like a best friend, a close guy friend to whom I could confide all of my troubles. Sure Dimitri and I shared a bond; we met when we were both in vulnerable times of our lives. I loved Dimtiri, but I was not in love with him.

I realised that although I had worked all of this out Dimitri probably hadn't, and this needed to be sorted out ASAP so that we could both move on. With this in mind I sat upright making sure that I wrapped my robe around me as I did so.

Adrian looked up, "Little dhampir, it's not time to go yet."

"No Adrian I'll be back in time to go to the pub, but I need to see someone first."

"Oh ok, well I'll see you soon then." He took my hand and kissed it, I blushed and he laughed. I ran my hand through his hair before the dark haired moroi escorted me back to the reception.

I wandered along until I came to the guest lodgings and made my way to Dimitri's room. He answered on the second knock. He was wearing a tight black t-shirt that hugged his muscled chest tightly, although this usually would have set my heart beating a million miles an hour, it did nothing for me today.

He invited me in and I immediately explained everything, and my thoughts on 'us'. Finally when I was finished he looked at me a smile spreading across his face.

"Roza, my dear Roza, how can I ever thank you? You have helped me so much, I think what you are saying is right. We do love each other, but we are not in love with each other. I'm glad you brought my connection with Tasha to my attention. Like you said everything with Tasha has always felt so natural and I would be a fool to have let that slip away, but I'm curious. How are you going to move on?" he asked this with a straight face with no hint of jealousy and I suddenly realised it would never be that way between us again.

"In case you haven't noticed Dimitri there are lots of boys around here, and most of them are pretty decent."

He smiled at me, "I know that, but promise you'll be careful Roza."

"I promise Dimtiri," I answered immediately, I got up quickly and gave Dimitri a hug. The hug didn't have the same electricity as Adrian's touch but it did give me warm feeling. I realised that now there would be nothing but trust and friendship between Dimitri and I, and I wasn't upset.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys here's the next chapter! I know it's a bit late so I added a bit more. Thanks so much for reviewing!!! Btw please let me know if you have any ideas as to how I should continue, I have a basic idea of what I want to happen but I would love some outside input!! Don't forget to review.

I walked back to the spa feeling a little light headed which is sort of understandable considering everything that had happened. I walked into the reception and found Adrian casually leaning against the wall looking the like he owned the place. Well technically he great-aunt did. But the receptionist looked pretty annoyed at having him, so I decided it was best to get him out of here asap.

"Adrian," I called softly, knowing that he would hear me.

"My, my little dhampir you take your time." I gave him a sour look, but he continued, "not that I mind I just thought you were going to stand me up." He walked to the other side of the room so that our faces were inches apart. He gave me a small smile and looked me in the eye. I was so lost in his beautiful green eyes; they looked like they could see right through me. Well not through me but the mask that had covered the real me ever since the car crash. It looked like he could see through that mask and to the girl on the inside, the little girl, who wanted to be loved and protected not always putting her own love aside to be the protector.

"I, uh, promised didn't I?" was my genius response.

"Yes, you did little dhampir." He answered with a small chuckle.

Wordlessly he grabbed one of my hands and led me out the door and into the day (well night for humans). We strolled around until we came to a pub. It was around the corner from the café where I had met Christian and Lissa earlier.

The pub was filled with smoke. Either from other unknown spirit users or living/working at the royal court was really stressful, and having met the queen I was going to say option two.

Adrian walked up to the blonde haired moroi man at the counter and ordered a beer, I ordered a frozen strawberry margarita (non alcoholic of course). We went and sat at the far side of the room in one of the few small booths. Adrian had downed his beer by the time we sat down and signaled for a waitress to get him another.

When we sat down a comfortable silence settled between us almost as if we were too busy soaking in each other's company to talk. I sipped my drink as I stared in Adrian's eyes and he stared straight back.

It seemed like we only sat there for a few minutes before we were aroused from our trance like state when Adrian saw the time. Hastily he slipped a tip under his drink, grabbed my hand and led me out. Still holding hands we started up a light jog towards the guest lodgings.

Adrian walked me to my door, who knew there was a gentleman somewhere inside of him? He grabbed my hand as I started to walk into my room and kissed it! "Rose remember that you told me I'd get to see you in dress?" I stared at him with a dumb founded expression, "well don't let me down." Was all he said as he quickly turned on his heel and walked down the hall with a smug expression.

I entered my bedroom to find it in perfect order. Except for the black garment bag lying across my queen bed. I walked over to it and unzipped it. Inside was a black cocktail dress that came to just above the knee with a white waist belt. It was beautiful! It also looked very expensive. It was perfect for the private jet plane to the academy. Dressy but at the same time casual enough to fly in. I still wasn't sure though if I should wear it on the jet. I mean it was from Adrian! Although who cares I can do whatever I want and that was what Rose Hathaway did best, she was different, and besides it was too pretty to be stuffed in a bag a bag for the trip to the academy. And if anyone asks I could just say I found it at one of the many boutiques that lined the pavement at the royal court. I lifted the dress in the bag and hanged it in the bathroom. It was only when I came out to grab my vanity case that I saw the two smaller packages that had been under the bag. The first was a small shoebox that contained a pair of sparkling black ballerina flat. They were feminine but sturdy enough that I thought I would be able to put up a good fight in them. The second was a small velvet box. I opened it to find a gorgeous silver ring, with a silver rose about half the size of my pinky, covered in diamonds attached to the wide silver band. I had to admit it was one of the prettiest pieces of jewellery I had ever come across. I slipped it on my middle finger without further hesitation, and then proceeded to change and finish packing.

I called Lissa and arranged to meet her in the lobby so that we could walk to the airport together. Fifteen minutes later I was in the lobby, where I was greeted by Lissa and Christian...Dimitri and Alberta?

I took in all of their expressions before I made my presence known. Lissa and Christian were looking at each other with goo-goo eyes, although I could feel confusion through the bond. Dimitri and Alberta looked bored and worried.

I rushed over to them. " Is everything alright? Is anyone hurt?"

Alberta looked down at me, first surprise, then annoyance and then worry. "Rose we've been speaking to your mother. She called to inform us that one of her charges has been identified as a spirit user with much knowledge on the topic of the shadow kissed. She told your mother that as well as having a connection with Lissa, that allows you to take away her 'dark' feelings you have a connection with the shadow world. Basically it means that you can see ghosts, well you can well you are not holding a stake or inside a ward." She gave me a sympathetic look and continued. "So we have decided that to compensate for our need to travel outside of the wards to get back to the academy, you shall be issued with a stake and assigned to protect Mr Ivashkov. See you in five." She threw me a silver stake attached to an ankle holster.

"Um, thank you Alberta." She nodded to me, Christian and Lissa before turning quickly and walking out the door.

I quickly fixed the holster in place and after a quick turn in front of the full length lobby mirror turned to face my little audience. The first thing I saw was Christian and Dimitri looking at me, but that only lasted a few seconds before Lissa slapped Christian and Dimitri pulled his emotionless mask back in place. I just grinned. I had to admit I did look hot-meets-sexy-badass-guardian and my high pony tail that showed off my tattoos only added to the sexy part!

It was Dimitri who spoke first, "Rose why didn't you tell us?"

I gave him an exasperated look, "what was I meant to say? Oh yeah guys, um I've been seeing ghosts around the campus y the way." H gave me a dry look. "Okay so maybe I knew I was going to have to tell you at some stage, but I didn't want to be the one to do it I was sort of hoping that it would come out some other way. And I guess my prayers have been answered." I looked at them sheepishly.

Christian was the first to respond, "and I thought you couldn't be anymore of a freak!" which earned him anther slap from Lissa.

She was next to speak, "Rose, I'm so sorry that's what happened isn't it? That's what stopped you from protecting Christian?" I gave her a small nod, she grabbed my hand, "well lets get going then. We most definitely don't want to keep Mr. Ivashkov waiting, I assuming he gave you that dress?" she asked with a smile.

I nodded again and picked up my bag and we started walking towards the airport. A comfortable silence settled between us, so many of her questions had been answered. We were both vaguely aware of the two boys following behind us, that is until Tasha joined them.

"Tasha!" Lissa and I cried together.

"Girls, you'll never guess what happened. I've been invited to come teach at the academy!"

"That's great" Lissa gushed as Tasha moved to stand beside Dimtiri and took his hand, a small look a triumph in her eyes.

"Looks like everyone is getting what they wished for." I said without a hint of sarcasm. Including Adrian who was going to get to see me in a dress! Damn soft spot for good clothes! And with that we continued our walk towards the airport, with Christian finally having remembered his manners after a look from Lissa, carrying my and Lissa's bags as well as his own, and Dimitri with his and Tasha's.

Ok things are about to get interesting!!!!!!!!

Please Review!!!! And add!!!!! Will try to update ASAP!!!!!

TTFN

MiCky MoUsE's imagination

xoxo


	3. a too short trip

**Hi sorry for the late update but I had a family thing! So anyways here's the next chapter and keep alert cause I have planned everything out and you can expect so much more!!! YAY! Disclaimer: I do not own anything!!!!!!!**

I was greeted by a wide eyed Adrian Ivashkov when I stepped onto the tarmac arm in arm with Lissa. Talk about a big day! But I must admit I did look pretty-badass-guardian-meets-goddess! I kept walking until we were just inches apart. Some small part of me was strangely longing for the closeness of the spa, but she was shoved out of my mind pretty quickly.

Lissa dropped my arm to take Christian's hand as he helped her up the steps leading to the jet door. This seemed to wake Adrian from his daze.

"My, my, guardian Hathaway you do deliver!" he stammered all the while running his eyes up and down my body before stopping on the ring. Shoot! I forgot I put it on my promise ring finger. That must have been why Lissa gave me an odd look earlier when she took my hand. But who cares, everyone seems to think I'm already pregnant with Adrian's love child so why not have some fun.

"Thank you very much, Mr Ivashkov. But I do believe I owe you a bit more considering I did not buy these myself…"

"Well, I have an excellent tailor at the court and I thought it a shame to let him go to waste." He smiled and I blushed and giggled. He reached to take my hand that had the ring on it and hesitated, looking at me. I gave him a small nod and he continued to take my hand in his and lead me up the steps, which were quite steep mind you.

We sat at the very back of the jet; I sat in the aisle seat, as a guardian does. Lissa and Christian sat in the aisle next to us. The trip back to the academy was extremely uneventful. Adrian made small talk and I complied answering most of the questions asked about my childhood and friends. Christian and Lissa were in a lip lock for most of the flight, which was almost vomit worthy. I caught Adrian looking at them and smirked.

He looked at me and grinned, "Would you like to show them up, little dhampir?" he gave me a seductive smile, took my hand and raised his eye brow.

I grinned, "What the heck, anything to get them off my mind." I lent in towards him, "besides everyone thinks I'm pregnant with your love child or something, so what's one make out session going to do?" I grinned and placed my hand around his neck.

He replied by wrapping his arms around me and pulling me towards him, before his lips crushed mine. I parted my lips and suddenly we were all over each other, I was as if I was dying of thirst and he was the only water for miles. I drank long and deep. Adrian tasted like tobacco and beer at first but then peppermint and his arm around my waist felt like they were on fire. I twisted my hand in his hair. Eventually after a few minutes we both came up for air. I straightened myself in my seat and Adrian did the same. I rested my head on his shoulder and looked down the plane and came face to face with at least ¾ quarters of the passengers staring at us.

I blushed a deep red, as everyone continued to gawk. Adrian just smiled smugly. He looked so smug there could have been canary feathers on his lips. "I'll take that for your payment." He whispered in my ear. I giggled and blushed again.

Remembering our audience, I turned fully so that I could glare at them. "Excuse me but what is everyone looking at? As far as I can tell the back of the plane is still attached." Alberta raised an eyebrow at me, I glared at her slightly annoyed. "What? Are you all blind or have not noticed the two lovebirds over there?" Yep Lissa and Christian were still going. I continued undisturbed. "They've been make out for like half an hour, we got at it for all of 2 minutes and you're all looking at us like we're from another planet. What the hell?" I pulled myself out of my chair and placed myself in Adrian's lap. I watched with a smug grin as most of the females quickly turned away (most blushing) and then all of the men (most after a slap across the head).

I felt Adrian's arms snake themselves around my waist. Without thinking I leant my head back onto Adrian's shoulder (which was surprisingly comfortable) and that was how we stayed. The only sound was Adrian's content sigh and then what seemed like only 2 seconds later (but was obviously about an hour) Most of the time Adrian's hand swirled the ring on my finger around and I couldn't help being hypnotized by the small rainbows that the diamonds reflected. The next sound was his cursing as the stewardess came into the cabin to announce that we would be landing soon and that we needed to be seated and in our seatbelts, because there was expected turbulence.

I reluctantly slipped from Adrian's lap, he still looked smug but there was some emotion hidden in his eyes that I probably wasn't meant to see; contentment, love, joy? Adrian Ivashkov? Never.

The plane finally came to a stop. I found that one of my hands was tightly squeezing Adrian's hand on one arm rest while my other hand clawed at the seat. Let's just say I was a little worried by the turbulence we had. Adrian helped me off the plane and carried my bags to my room after we had said good bye to everyone. I let him practically drag me into the room I was so tired. I flopped down on the bed taking Adrian with me. He may not be perfect but I was tired and a little on edge after the events of the last few days. All I wanted was for a strong arm to wrap around me and hold me, I wanted someone to help me keep my fragile hold on reality. Adrian complied and once again I felt his arms snake around my waist as he held me close and pulled the blanket over us.

I was so tired that I didn't even care about the fact I had a stake strapped to my ankle or a mini black cocktail dress on that Adrian Ivashkov was next to me, I just wanted to sleep. I paced my breathing with Adrian's and soon found myself slipping into the peaceful dark nothingness of sleep.

**Ok so I've planned everything that's going to happen from here. I just have to write it. I promise the next chap will be a bit more exciting. I know this was a bit boring but I wanted people to see the chemistry and tension forming between Adrian and Rose. Hanks for the reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything!! Please review!**

I woke up to find myself pressed up against a asleep Adrian Ivashkov. But I didn't make a move. Instead I turned around in his arm's and buried my face in his chest, breathing in his cologne. Being Rose Hathaway I couldn't resist the opportunity to be cheeky, I started tickling him, right on the ribs, suddenly, so fast that I don't know how it happened, I was the one screaming and laughing as Adrian tickled me!

I don't know how long we carried on for but eventually we stopped. I was lying on top of Adrian. His hands were on the small of my back, while mine were tangled in his hair. We were both breathing heavily. I hastily climbed off him and sat up, crossing my legs beneath me.

"Look Adrian, I don't know what happened last night, but I do want to say thank you for looking after me."

Adrian glanced at me, slightly amused. "Dear little dhampir, it seems you are always in need of my rescuing." I shot him a dirty look aware of what was coming.

"And how might I repay you this time Adrian?" I asked my voice thick with sarcasm.

"Don't be like that, I wasn't going to ask you for anything, but if you want you can attend a state ball with me tonight." I gasped in surprise.

"Me, at a state ball, as what your guardian?" I snickered.

"No, my date, just friends if you want, of course we'll need to find you a ball gown, by tonight." He saw my shocked expression. "But don't worry I'll take care of that, all you have to do is say yes."

I don't know why but my whole body was telling me to say yes, and I complied. "Of course Adrian, I would love to accompany you to the ball, as friends of course." I unleashed one of my maneater smiles.

Adrian grinned. "Great meet me at my room at 4:00 to get changed." And he was gone, with a simple kiss on the forehead and a smug smile. Leaving me on the bed. Wondering what the hell had just happened.

I knew what had happened. I had just agreed to go on a date with Adrian Ivashkov!

**Okay that's all for this chapter. The ball will be in the next chapter and be prepared for a few surprises! Please review!!!!! Please!!!!!! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Please Review!!!! Next chap up soon! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

My stomach was full of butterflies as I slipped out of class and made my way to Adrian's suite. I was worrying about what I would tell Lissa if she found me but surprisingly I didn't see her at all, or Christian, figures. I tried telling myself that I wasn't excited to be going today, but I couldn't fool myself any longer. I was falling for Adrian Ivashkov. Why me? Why Adrian? Why not some sweet guy that adored me and loved me, and would look after me?

I knew the answer. Because Adrian had in some way shown that the sweet guy I longed for was him, and some part of me believed me and was slowly infecting the ret of me. Wait let me rephrase that. It wasn't infecting me; it had taken total control over me.

I jogged the last few floors until I reached Adrian's room. He had the door open before I could raise my hand to knock.

He looked at my flushed face with curiosity. "Eager to get here Rose?"

I gave him one of my maneater smiles. "Not as eager as you seem to have me here"

"Alright you win." He smiled holding the door wide for me to enter. His apartment was incredibly neat and tidy, must be a good cleaning service. He led me over to the bathroom.

Hanging in the doorway was the most beautiful dress I have ever seen! It was a light aqua blue strapless ball gown with beads sewn onto the top and a ruffled skirt. **(Dresses are on my profile!) **I stared at him, shocked.

"Adrian, thank you so much. It's gorgeous!"

'Anything for you, Rose. You know that."

I raised my eyebrows. "I do?"

He gave me a sheepish smile. "Well now's a good a time as ever. Rose I love you and I want to be with you. And I know it's almost impossible that you feel the same way. But just know that either way I will always be here for you. I can give you everything you want, and more. I'd always be there for you; we'd always be together no matter what. But it's ok, I'll understand if you don't want to come with me tonight." He winced.

I stared at him. "You, Adrian Ivashkov, can sometimes get things completely wrong!" And with that I jumped at him. We ended up sprawled across his bed, with Adrian on top of me, which led to a make out session, similar to that on the plane.

We finally stopped when Adrian noticed the time. With a final kiss on the cheek I leapt off the bed and into the bathroom closing the door behind me. I emerged an hour later. My long hair falling down my back in curls with one curl pinned to the side with a clip. I was wearing makeup and my rose ring. I looked around room until I found Adrian adjusting his suit jacket in front of a mirror. His jaw dropped when he saw me. Well I must admit; the dress was very flattering.

I twirled around in a circle and turned to face him. He had moved until he was standing just inches away from me. But that wasn't good enough, he snaked his arm's around my waist and pulled me close to him, tucking my head under his chin. I felt my body mould to his as I sighed in contentment.

Adrian kept an arm around my waist and pulled me down the hall with him. We came out into the car park and I was greeted by a bug eyed Lissa and an open mouthed Christian. Lissa was wearing a beautiful orange **(on my profile) **ball gown and Christian wore a suit similar to Adrian's but he looked nothing like Adrian.

"I thought you might like a bit of support when you entered the diner on my arm." Adrian whispered in my ear.

"Hey Lissa, hi Christian." They continued to stare. "What's wrong guys? You look like you've seen a ghost." I giggled at the irony.

"You're in a dress!" Christian half stuttered, half shouted.

Lissa slapped his arm and rushed to give me hug, careful not to tear our dresses. "Rose you look beautiful. I'm just curious as to why you're here."

I knew this was a question that would be asked a lot tonight, and Adrian and I had already prepared an answer to it. Adrian had also put in a call to the queen to announce our couple status. She had asked to speak to me. During our brief conversation she had confided in me her biggest worry; losing Adrian's love and adoration, to me!

After Adrian took the phone from me to assure her that wasn't the case she gave us her blessing! (**I was going to make it longer and trickier but I'm bored!) **"Oh, well, Adrian needed a date tonight, and since I'm his girlfriend he thought it fitting that I accompany him. Just like you and Christian.

They both stared at us, eyes wide. Adrian took my hand and moved my rose ring to my promise finger, and then led me to the waiting limo. Lissa and Christian snuggled up on one side with Adrian and me on the other. Alberta and Dimitri were in the front with the driver.

The ball was everything I expected it to be a room full of snobbish moroi that kept whispering whenever Adrian and I walked past. Adrian kept me by his side all night and Lissa escorted me to the ladies room to make sure I didn't receive to many nasty comments. Although I must admit that a lot of the moroi men seemed to approve of me, some even told Adrian how lucky he was. NO it's the other way round, I' mthe lucky one!

Adrian and I danced most of the night and he drank like there was no tomorrow. I also had my fair share of alcohol. I know it sounds bad for a training guardian to get drunk but if I hadn't I wouldn't have woken up the following morning, in the arms of Adrian Ivashkov! Luckily he was still sleeping, I rolled over in his arms intending to kiss him but what he said next stopped me.

"Rose, Rose!" He murmured, smiling in his sleep. "Rose wait," he whispered, "Don't forget; I love you." He sighed contently and continued smiling.

I was extremely shocked. Sure he was only dreaming but he said 'I love you'! I completed my turn so that I was facing him, and began to kiss him.

He groaned, "well that was quite the way to wake up." I giggled but then I remembered.

"Adrian, what are we going to do? I can't sneak out of your apartment this early in the morning, in the same clothes as yesterday. What will people think?"

His face consorted into mock horror. "You want to leave?"

I giggled. "You know very well that I was only thinking about our reputations."

He sighed and smirked, "well then stay. I'll take care of everything else."

I was about to ask how but I was silenced by his lips on mine.

**How long do you recon they'll last? I really don't know what I'm doing anymore. I'm going to continue but be warned it's probably going to be extremely cheesy or cliché. Anyways until next time.**

**TTFN**

**Micky Mouse's Imagination**


	6. Chapter 6

The next few weeks went by in a blur. I spent most of my time with Adrian in his apartment and I slept over most nights. Each morning a new outfit would be delivered to his door for me. Most of the time it consisted of the latest fashions straight off the runway. Sometimes there were summer dresses that would make all the boys stare as I walked into class and even some of the male teachers had trouble starting the lesson.

Other days it was the new Gucci tank tops with a pair of true religion jeans and of cousre the new Chanel boots! I questioned Adrian worried about how much money he was spending on me.

"Rose, sweetheart seriously it's nothing. Believe me, my father would give anything for my mother t worry about how she spends as you do me. Speaking of my parents, I have a favor to ask," he took a deep breath, "would you mind accompanying me to my parents Californian house this weekend? My father's here on business and it's the closest they've been to me in months and I said I would bring my girlfriend to meet them. Don't worry I've already discussed our relationship with them truly everything's fine. Mom was overjoyed to hear that I had finally settled down with someone, but I'll understand if you don't want to go." He finished and looked at me with pleading eyes.

I sat across from him at the table, fiddling with the clasp of his watch which hung on the same arm as my 'rose' ring (it had become our promise ring a few weeks ago at a very romantic dinner). I looked up into his eyes and knew there was no way I could resist.

I took his hand and squeezed it gently. "Of course I'd love to meet your parents Adrian!" I smiled as he abruptly got up and grabbed me around the waist before spinning us both in circles like five year olds.

The rest of the week passed quickly, my finger nails were basically gone so you could possibly say I was rather worried about meeting Adrian's parents. I went shopping with Lissa and of course Tasha and Dimitri just had to come to because they hardly got to get out together. *insert eye roll here*

I know Adrian and I are pretty flamboyant about our relationship; I make out with him before school in front of my classroom but Dimitri and Tasha are like OVER THE TOP! I was about to scream at them to go get a room when I saw the cutest dress in the window of my favourite boutique.

"Lissa!" I squealed sounding like a five year ld a christmas, "my boutique got the new Gucci dress!" (.com/files/users/0/3987/36_)

"Oh my god Rose!" She gave me a I-so-know-what-your-thinking-and I-like-totally-agree! look. "I guess we know what you're wearing to meet Adrian's parents.

We both giggled until we were doubled over in hysterics earning us some very weird looks from people around us. Everyone that is except Dimitri and Tasha they were locked in what looked to be world war III. But they looked to be fighting with their tongues!

"Lissa come on I have to have that dress!" I practically yelled draggin her into the store behind me. I bought the dress (last one in my size) with Adrian's credit card and a cute pair of strappy silver heels to match.

By the end of the day my arm's were so sore from all of the bags that I considered suggesting to Kirova that they use shopping with a very hyper Lissa as a form of training. But we all know I didn't want to spend the rest of the day with anyone else except my gorgeous boyfriend.

Adrian was very patient managing to keep a mixed expression of amusement and interest the whole time during the fashion parade I put on once I made it back to his apartment. Well that was until I paraded the newest silk shorts and tank top I bought form Victoria's secret. That sent him over the edge literally.

Although he managed to compose himself enough to walk at a almost normal pace before wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing me passionately. The night that followed was way more fun than the shopping trip.

I woke up the next morning to find myself in Adrian's arms our clothes lying scattered around us. I carefully pulled the sheet around me before walking in the bathroom. This was it I realised. It was time to meet the parents!

**(A.N. I'm going to give a brief overview of her trip seriously it's not that exciting nothing really to write home about.)**

Alberta was assigned to drive us to Adrian's parent's home before we were entrusted into the care of his parent's guardian's. The trip was short I spent most of the time snuggled up to Adrian watching the scenery fly by.

The weekend with his parents seemed to fly by just as fast. We spent most of our time together or on the beach. Adrian's father and I got along quite well after it was revealed we supported the same football teams- yes I have a secret football obsession. And Adrian's mother secretly informed me that she was just glad Adrian had found someone that he loved enough to settle down with she said all of this while eyeing my promise ring that was in full view.

**OK that was extremely short and not that good promise the next chap will be good that was just a connection chap! Big Surprise in the next chap! Tasha and Dimtiri/ Strogoi attack/ Adrian and Rose big surprise hint hint!!!!!**

**PLEASE REVIEW IT'S QUITE DEPRESSING WHEN YOU HAVE OVER 500 HITS PER CHAPTER AND LIKE 2 REVIEWS!!!!**

**TTFN LOVE**

**MICKY**


End file.
